


Breathtaking

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Chair Snog, F/M, Fluff, Humor, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: "Breathtaking Kiss - It’s the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape of you try to let your mind process what happened." (From fanficspromptsandfun's Types of Kisses Prompts on tumblr.) A continuation of the chair snog scene in 2x10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fanficspromptsandfun's Types of Kisses Prompts post can be found at http://fanficspromptsandfun.tumblr.com/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts

If someone had told Daniel Sousa he would be sitting in a chair with Peggy Carter in his lap, her fingernails scraping the back of his neck, her soft red-stained lips massaging his, he would have told them they were crazy. Not just normal crazy, but _out of your gourd_ crazy. _Zero Matter exists_ crazy.

But now he knew both were real. He saw Zero Matter with his own eyes, almost lost his life because of it. He was feeling Peggy Carter’s lips with his own mouth. And her body with his hands. And her lap with his… other parts.

His leg was killing him, her gorgeous ass centered on his right thigh where the prosthetic was attached. But he wasn’t about to ask her to move. Oh no, that would not happen. She could set up permanent residence right there on his thigh and he'd be fine with it. More than fine.

Breathing was becoming a necessary evil, evil because it meant his lips would no longer be attached to hers. Damn breathing. Highly overrated, if you asked him. 

She pulled back first, her forehead resting on his. Neither one of them moved, their labored breathing the only sounds in the room. It was the kiss to end all kisses, to end all of everything. He could die a happy man after that kiss, though that would suck because he had so much more exploration to do with his mouth than just her lips. The creamy skin of her neck was just aching for kisses, nips, perhaps some light sucking. Other parts of her body were in need of that same careful attention to detail. He'd always been a details man.

He finally opened his eyes and realized for the first time in minutes -- hours? -- where they were. 

Shit.

“Peg?”

“Mmm…?”

He gasped as her teeth lightly bit at his lower lip. “You… uh... do know we’re at work?”

“Mmm…” 

“In my office?”

Her lips traced his jawline. “Mmm…”

“With agents right outside?”

She pulled back, her mouth curled in a lazy smile until she met his gaze. The look on her face changed in an instant, eyes wide, mouth open in an ‘o’. Nice to know she’d lost herself in the moment as well.

“Right. Sorry.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Don’t apologize. I’m glad… you did that… _we_ did that.”

“We should do that again,” she said with a playful smile that went straight to his crotch.

“Yes, we should. Many times again.” 

His fingers brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, and her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. He felt his body respond again, knowing she had to feel what was literally pressing into the side of her thigh. She didn't move, so either she didn't feel it or what she felt didn't bother her. Either one could go in the ‘win’ column for him.

“We should probably talk as well,” he continued. “We never did get a chance.”

“No, we--”

“Chief?”

Rose’s voice and accompanying door knock caused Peggy to jump up from his lap. She grabbed onto his desk to steady herself and sent the Isodyne file flying, its contents scattering on the floor.

He bit down on his tongue to keep from yelling at the pain her move caused in his leg, as well as another appendage in the same vicinity. Instead, he bent down to gather the folder and some of the papers. A few were out of his reach and he gave up, putting the file on his desk. He looked up to see Peggy sitting in the chair opposite his desk.

She gave him a nod, and Daniel said, “Come in, Rose.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Rose said as she opened the door with her arms full of files. She paused, her gaze going from Daniel to Peggy and back to Daniel again. He caught the slight uptick in the corners of her mouth.

She knew. Somehow she knew.

Rose plopped down the files on his desk. “These have been awaiting your signature for a week.”

“Right,” he responded with a nod.

Peggy cleared her throat. “Rose, could you do me a favor?”

“Of course, Peg.”

“Would you contact Chief Thompson and let him know I will be needing a few more days of vacation? Tie up loose ends and such.” 

She shot Daniel a small smile. It took every ounce of willpower for him not to return the smile.

Rose nodded. “Sure. I’ll call him right away.”

“Thank you,” Peggy said as she stood, smoothing her hands over her dress before walking to the door.

Daniel watched her leave, wanting now more than ever to see exactly what was underneath that dress. He knew it would be so much better than his dreams.

“Uh… Chief?”

His gaze snapped back to Rose. “I'll get these signed right away.”

“Thanks, but… you might want to…” Her finger brushed over her lips twice.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what she was saying. Or, rather, gesturing. He dug in his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief, then vigorously rubbed it over his lips. He looked down to see Peggy’s signature shade of lipstick smeared on the fabric.

Daniel did his best to keep his face blank. He knew he was failing miserably.

“Much better,” Rose said with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

“Rose, please…”

She put up a hand. “Mum’s the word.”

“Thank you.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to celebrate,” she said as she walked out.

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? His mind briefly flitted back five minutes to the most beautiful, intelligent, vibrant woman he'd ever known sitting in his lap, kissing the hell out of him.

With a smile, he realized he'd gotten himself into exactly what he dreamed about, what he wanted since the day he met her, if truth be told. He'd gotten himself into something he didn't think would be possible, at least for him.

He'd gotten himself into Peggy Carter’s heart.


End file.
